The present invention is directed to an optical device and more particularly to a device that can be freely applied to an object to relatively align that object with respect to another object.
There are known devices that can be used to level an object with respect to the horizontal or vertical plane. Such devices include bubble levelers which consist of a glass or plastic ampule containing a fluid that does not completely fill the volume of the ampule. As a result there is a bubble of air that moves within the ampule to provide an indication of the level of the surface of the object. However such devices are generally used to provide a vertical or horizontal leveling.
Other known alignment devices are shown for example in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,982,839; 4,480,390; and 4,730,926. U.S. Pat. No. 3,982,839 describes a device which is pulled into a vertical orientation by the action of gravity. This patent describes an apparatus that casts a laterally reflected reference light beam. In U.S. Pat. No. 4,480,390 a reflected image is used in aligning an object with respect to the top-dead center of a wheel. This patent describes a mirror-holding assembly that is aligned on a cylindrical object. The assembly employs a built-in level to position it at the top of the cylindrical object. U.S. Pat. No. 4,730,926 describes a system of triangulation wherein a mark on a mirror is lined up with a reference point on a vehicle body thus aiding in mirror adjustment.
However, none of the above-mentioned devices provides an optical apparatus that can be freely employed for relatively aligning any first object with respect to a second or reference object in any location.
The present invention is directed to an optical apparatus providing relative alignment of a first object with respect to a second object, comprising substrate member having a surface and at least one edge adapted for being disposed adjacent a corresponding edge portion of the first object; reflective medium disposed on at least a portion of the surface of the substrate; and indicia supported by the reflective medium. The indicia in one preferred embodiment comprises at least one line segment disposed in the reflective medium. The indicia can comprise a plurality of lines which need not be generally parallel. However, preferably they are generally parallel and evenly spaced apart. Moreover, they can be of equal length which is equal to the length of the substrate. The optical apparatus can further comprise at least one marking notch.
In another preferred embodiment, the optical apparatus further comprises a base member and at least one mounting post, the substrate member being pivotally supported on the mounting post.
In an alternative embodiment, the optical apparatus comprises a transparent template adapted for being coupled to the substrate member and having at least one line segment disposed supported by the template. Preferably the transparent template is movably coupled to the substrate member.
The present invention is also directed to an optical apparatus providing relative alignment of a first object with respect to a second object, comprising, substrate member having a surface and at least one edge adapted for being disposed against a corresponding edge portion of the first object; reflective medium disposed on at least a portion of the surface of the substrate; and at least one indicia disposed in the reflective medium.
Furthermore, the present invention is directed to a method of relatively aligning a first object with respect to a second object comprising providing an optical apparatus comprising substrate member having a surface and at least one edge adapted for being disposed adjacent a corresponding edge portion of the first object; reflective medium disposed on at least a portion of the surface of the substrate; and indicia supported by the reflective medium; disposing the at least one edge against an edge of the first object; and adjusting the optical apparatus such that at least a portion of an edge of the second object is lined up with the at least one edge.